User talk:Lore master
If you happen to see a Username called "DragonLordAidan", i'm him, he's me, were both the same =Tiggy= Wich mission are you talking about? if it's sinking feeling dont even think about it. Continue untill you hit the urgent where you must fight tigrex in order to pass to the old lady's quest five star. You must do the same thing to get to five star quests for the guild, wich i am currently stuck on. Hopeful pal, Longsword114 15:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) oh no, it was gathering mission for the elder 1* quest, --Lore master 15:57, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, well then dont even attepmt to fight tigrex. Just run to another area. Hell beat the crap outta yah. Longsword114 20:14, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wish you told me that before i tried to attack him ;P. but now i'm in the elder 3* quests --DragonLordAidan 12:28, 16 September 2008 (UTC) = ******* Daimyo Hermitaur = it keeps killing me any tips? --Lore master 18:09, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Daimyo hermitaur Hi Lore, I'll help you with him. My question for you is: What's the problem? But here are some tips beforehand. * Try to keep attacking the legs to make him fall, and roll away when he wants to slam you with his claws. * Throw sonic bombs when he's defending himself. * Try using a paralyze or poison weapon. * Thunder weapons also work good. * Avoid getting behind him. Artemis Paradox 18:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) BRING OUT THE WINE!. i'm now on the elder 4* quests, funny though, i had trouble with Daimyo heritaur, yet i killed blangoblag with ease --DragonLordAidan 19:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC) How did it go? Your Daimyo Hermitaur fight? (I'd rather call him Zazami) Artemis Paradox 15:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) once i got the iron striker, he was easy, i use hammers more now because of that --Lore master 16:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Glad to hear that, did my tips come in use or weren't they needed? Artemis Paradox 16:59, 23 September 2008 (UTC) they helped a bit --Lore master 18:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Revenge i have finally got my revenge, i killed a tigrex and now on the elder 5* quests --Lore master 13:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations, must've felt good. I wish I could fight a tigrex. Artemis Paradox 13:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) People say if you fight him with a devil slicer, he's easy. i killed him with the egale cleaver. Welcome yeah im slow to welcomings XD Well im glad to hear you are interested in helping here ^^, we do need lots of help. Pick a proyect of your own or Try helping others with pages currently updated, i found you thru Recent changes link btw. I have been looking for active members lately, see you around. Xariamaru 16:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) thank you, i have been thinking, i belive we need photos of every monster attack, so new players can reconize the attacks and survive them, or maybe i should create a page with all of the armor you can create. what do you think of my ideas? --Lore master 14:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) king shaka weapons wtf,king shakalaka weapons. what next a popo sword with 1500 power and white sharpness. lol.Littlekill3r 16:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Lol --Lore master 16:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) u do have to admit it would be funny. also where is the easiest way to get hrd armour spheres. i heard u can carve them off of a king.Littlekill3r 16:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I don't really know --Lore master 17:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) cause i need them and hvy armr spheres to upgrade my garuga armourLittlekill3r 17:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion Tag e.g Its best not to clear the page and leave the spam so the sysops can see what was said.. Maddoctor 19:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) fair enough, thank you --Lore master 19:14, 8 October 2008 (UTC) r u really an hr 1. considering that you help with tigrex.eh, what am i saying im hr 4 and killed a chameleos naked yet i cant kill lao-shenLittlekill3r 18:56, 9 October 2008 (UTC) no littlekill3r, i'm really HR4, i just havn't edit my template in awhile **** My psp screen craked, can't play Monster hunter freedom 2 Lore master 18:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) My psp is still broken, but i'll still help the wiki the best i can --Lore master 13:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Help What are the required mission to get to hr4? Look's like i might be able to work on the wiki again. Since i might be getting a PSP this christmas. Because my old one had a crack on the screen. --Lore master 14:23, 3 December 2008 (UTC) i finally killed a rajang(though not alone). and hope you get ur new pspLittlekill3r 14:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Book Hey Lore master, TheLifeOfArc here. thanks for reading my page. hope you liked it. i just happened to click on your page cause it was the last thing updated. how did you find my page? and about your story. the opening the box thanks to being tricked has been done too many times. i have an idea you may like though. keep the box idea. but make the main character find it in some barren location. a swamp or something, takes it home and tries to open it but cant, and by chance happens to see a story about it on the national geographic channel. he then realizes how to open it. and when he does gets transported to the monster hunter world. message me and tell me what you think. :.....That could work. It's semi-orignal too, Thank you for the idea TLOA. Your story was pretty good, i liked the beginning the most. Now that i think about it, it would have been along the same storyline of Legendary: The Box--Lore master 05:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Lore master. Sorry it took so long to reply. i usually have people message me. i usually forget to check other talks like this. if its not too much trouble. message me back and forth from now on. if you want any monster ideas. ask me. okay? i like the aireater idea. very unique for monster hunter. if you can. can you make some aquatic monsters for my novel? it would be very appreciated. also. if you want. you can make your own character. TheLifeOfArc 23:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) good idea. i could use more like that. ill add it tomarrow. ill change the name though. okay? TheLifeOfArc 03:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I added your creature. check it out on my page. TheLifeOfArc 17:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) God i hate writer's block --Lore master 03:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks lore. Vesuvius talk Re Admin Like I said before, it all depends on pitch if you want to be admined, but it's not a really wise idea to go around asking to be admin, because firstly. When people join here, they can think like this. "Oh, so becoming admin is real easy, all I have to do is be here for awhile and make a good edit while removing vandals.". And secondly, having plenty of admins is rather weird, I mean, currently, only pitch and me is rather active, and I'm not 100% active since I'm limited on internet access due to me moving overseas later on (gotta help around the house etc).Vesuvius (talk) 00:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Request Will you make a story about a Death stench user just for fun....... Please..............!!!!!!!!!! User:Death56